


Skrite pasti estrogena

by Nagini (Vinilka)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: crackish
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinilka/pseuds/Nagini





	Skrite pasti estrogena

' _Transgeneris_!' je zaklicala Gatka in s popolnim gibom zapestja usmerila palico v list papirja, ki se je ob tem spremenil v stekleno kroglo.

Gatka se je ponosno obrnila k Blaiseu. 'Zdaj pa ti!' je ukazala.

Blaise je nesrečno strmel v stekleno kroglo. 'Ta urok je popolnoma nesmiseln,' je nejevoljno izjavil.

'Že mogoče, a če nočeš letos pogrniti pri spreminjanju oblike, se ga boš lepo naučil!' je strogo odvrnila Gatka.

'Zakaj bi kdo hotel spremeniti list v kroglo?' 

'Pač spremeni obliko in material v njuno nasprotje,' je skomignila Gatka. 'Zdaj se pa nehaj pritoževati in poskusi!'

Gatka je postavila kroglo na tla in prijela Blaisea za zapestje. 'Takole zamahni!

Blaise je zavzdihnil. 'Kako se že reče? _Transgederis_?'

' _Transgeneris_ , Zabini!' je nepotrpežljivo vzkliknila. 'Ne spravljaj me ob živce!'

' _Trangerenis_!' je odločno rekel Blaise in usmeril palico v kroglo.

Gatka je zmajala z glavo. 'Ali si je tako težko zapomniti eno bedasto besedo?'

'Ne teži, Garkinsonova!' je zasikal Blaise. 'Veš, da sovražim spreminjanje oblike.'

'Daj, poskusi še enkrat!' je nekoliko mirneje rekla Gatka.

Blaise je globoko vzdihnil, potem pa dvignil palico in svečano zaklical: ' _Transgenderis_!'

V tistem trenutku so se odprla vrata spolzgadovske dnevne sobe in moder žarek iz Blaiseove palice je zaplaval proti Dracu Malfoyu, ki je ravnokar stopil v prostor.

Blaise je s še vedno dvignjeno palico strmel v Malfoya.

Gatka je prebledela.

...

Draco ni vedel, kaj se pravzaprav dogaja, dokler... dokler ga ni obšel zelo čuden občutek...

'Oh, hudiča!' je zgroženo zavpil Zabini.

Dracov tretji gumb na srajci je odletel... in nato še četrti... Draco je z grozo spustil pogled v smer dogajanja. 'A so to...? 

Blaise je pogoltnil slino in pokimal. 'O, prekleto...'

Gatka je panično vzkliknila: ' _Transgenderis_ , Zabini, rekel si _Trans **gender** is_!!!'

Draco je padel na kolena. Bilo je, kot da se mu telo krči in širi na najbolj nemogočih mestih. Občutek je bil obupen... Ko je bolečina končno minila je Draco počasi dvignil glavo...Videl ni ničesar, ker so mu pogled zakrivali lasje, ki so očitno zrasli za kar nekaj centimetrov. Pravzaprav do ramen... Draco si je počasi odstrl zaveso las in se zazrl v Blaisea in Gatko, ki sta strmela vanj z odprtimi usti in izbuljenimi očmi...

'Malfoy?' je prestrašeno zašepetal Blaise.

Draco je vstal in se zelo počasi obrnil k ogledalu, ki je viselo na steni za njim...Vendar, odsev v ogledalu ni pripadal Dracu Malfoyu... V Draca je strmel par velikih sivih oči z dolgimi črnimi trepalnicami... Poteze na njegovem obrazu so postale mehkejše, ustnice so bile polnejše in malce našobljene... Če bi Draco imel sestro, bi najbrž izgledala približno tako...

'UBIL TE BOM ZABINI!!!' je zarjul Draco. Pravzaprav je _hotel_ zarjoveti, vendar je bil glas Draca Malfoya v novi podobi vsaj za oktavo višji.

Gatka in Blaise sta nekaj sekund strmela vanj, potem pa sočasno planila v neustavljiv krohot.

Iz Draca se je usul plaz kletvic, groženj s prepovedanimi kletvami ter nekaj zelo slikovitih primerjav gospe Zabini z nižje razvitimi živalskimi oblikami, nakar so se pred Dracovimi očmi začele risati majhne temne pikice, ki so se širile v kroge, in nato se je svet zavil v temo...

Ko je Draco odprl oči, je iz meglice razločil dva znana obraza, ki sta se sklanjala nad njim.

'Vse je v redu, Draco,' je spregovoril dekliški glas, 'ne smeš se preveč razburjati, dokler se ne navadiš na novo telo.'

Draco se je počasi začel zavedati sveta okoli sebe... _Dokler se ne navadiš na novo telo_... Ta stavek je kar nekaj časa odmeval v njegovi glavi, preden se je spomnil, kaj je Gatka mislila s tem...

'Malo sva raziskovala...' se je previdno oglasil Blaise, ki je medtem iz varnostnih razlogov stopil nekaj korakov stran od kavča . 'Če hočeš, ti prebereva, kaj o _Transgenderisu_ piše v knjigi.'

Draco je pokimal in ponovno zaprl oči. V glavi mu je še vedno neprijetno šumelo, telo pa ga je bolelo na mestih, za katera sploh ni vedel, da jih ima. Natančneje, na mestih, katerih prej sploh ni imel...

Gatka je odprla knjigo 'Spreminjanje oblike – višja stopnja' in začela brati: ' _Transgenderis – urok, s katerim osebi spremenimo spol. Deluje samo na ljudeh. Izjemno težko izvedljiv zaradi edinstvenega zamaha s palico in posebnega tona v glasu..._ ' Ob tem je Gatka napravila krajši premor in izpod čela pogledala Blaisea, ki je v zadregi skomignil z rameni... _Stranski učinki – hormonske spremembe lahko vplivajo na osebnost. Manjše ali večje spremembe v obnašanju. Začetna slabost pričakovana. Pogosto nihanje razpoloženja. Čas trajanja – odvisen od moči zamaha s palico; najmanj 12 ur, največ 6 mesecev. Protiurok – neznan._

Draco je bil v trenutku na nogah. 'POL LETA!? Pol prekletega leta naj se sprehajam po šoli s tem?!' je histerično zavpil in ob tem pokazal na dva najbolj izpostavljena dela svojega novega telesa.

'Spravita me iz tega, kakor vesta in znata!!!' je razsajal Draco, 'ker ne mislim pisati domov: _Draga mama, letos si za Božič želim komplet modrčkov, B košarica!'_

Gatka se je odkašljala in pripomnila: 'Mislim, da potrebuješ C, Draco...'

Draco je začutil, da se drobne črne pikice spet vračajo, zato je sedel nazaj na kavč in štel do šestdeset in nazaj. Ko je bil nekje pri šestintrideset, so se odprla vrata spolzgadovske dnevne sobe in vanjo je stopil Theodore Nott.

'Kaj ste pa tako tiho?! A je kdo umrl, ali kaj? Oh, vidim, da imamo družbo!' Theodore je v trenutku prisedel k Dracu, ki je zavit v odejo, sovražno gledal svojega sošolca.

'In kdo je ta lepa neznanka?' je sladko vprašal Theodore.

'Zaveži, Nott,' je zasikal Draco.

'Oh, ali se poznava? Oprosti, ampak mislim, da bi si tako čedno stvarco zagotovo zapomnil...'

Draco je imel sitnosti za en dan že več kot dovolj in zdaj mu je dokončno prekipelo. Skočil je pokonci in presenečenega Theodora zgrabil za ovratnik srajce ter ga besno porinil k steni. 'JAZ SEM, DRACO MALFOY! In če mi še enkrat v življenju rečeš _čedna stvarca_ ne odgovarjam več za svoja dejanja!' je zavpil. 'In glej me v oči, ko govoriš z mano!' je še zasikal, kajti Nottov blodni pogled je bil usmerjen malce nižje od Dracovega prvega gumba na srajci.

Theodore se je z grozo v očeh zastrmel v Malfoya. Draco si je zdaj nadel enega izmed tistih pogledov, na katere je imel že skoraj avtorske pravice. To je Notta dokončno prepričalo. 'Kaj hudiča se je zgodilo?' je šokirano vprašal.

Po Gatkini kratki obnovi kritičnih dogodkov se je Theodore odločil, da potrebuje malce zraka, in se ponovno odpravil ven.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
'Potrebujemo načrt,' je izjavila Gatka in sedla na fotelj.

'Jaz potrebujem nekaj novih oblek,' je zamišljeno rekel Draco in se sam pri sebi spraševal, od kod nenadoma neustavljiva želja po nakupu novih čevljev.

'Že vem!' je vzkliknil Blaise. 'Rekli bomo, da si tvoja sestrična z Durmstranga!'

'Nimam sestrične, Zabini, sploh pa ne na Durmstrangu!' se je namrdnil Draco. 'In kako boš pojasnil, kaj se je zgodilo z mano?'

'Rekli bomo, da si za nekaj časa šel na Durmstrang, tvoja sestrična pa sem! Saj že vsi vedo, da te je oče hotel prepisati. Recimo, da si šel na 'testno vožnjo',' je navdušeno razložil svoj načrt Zabini.

'Kaj pa profesorji?' je vprašala Gatka.

Blaise se je za trenutek zamislil: 'Rawsu bomo morali povedati resnico. Morda se nas bo usmilil in bo ostale profesorje prepričal v zgodbo o Malfoyevi sestrični.'

Draco je moral priznati, da je glede na situacijo to še najbolj sprejemljiv načrt.

'Draco, ta položaj moraš izkoristiti v naš prid!' je odločno rekla Gatka. 'Zdaj imaš edinstveno priložnost, da končno ugotoviš, kaj se v resnici dogaja na sestankih Dumbledorjeve armade!'

Draco jo je zmedeno pogledal. Noben Spolzgadovec ni imel niti najmanjše možnosti, da bi se približal sestankom DA. Draca je že od lani blazno zanimalo, kaj hudiča se tam dogaja. 'In zakaj bi medse sprejeli sestrično Draca Malfoya?' je pikro vprašal.

Gatka se je zarotniško nasmehnila: 'Ker jih boš prepričal, da ne spadaš v Spolzgad. Ker si...' zdaj je Gatka globoko zajela sapo, 'dobra, prijazna in sočutna dušica...'

Draco jo je zgroženo pogledal: 'Hočeš, da sem _prijazen_ do Potterja, Weasleya, tiste zagrebene brezkrvnice in ostalih kretenov?!'

Gatka je resno pokimala: 'To je naša edinstvena priložnost, Draco. Vohun v Dumbledorjevi armadi.'

Blaise je bil videti blazno dobre volje: 'Tako, zdaj pa ti moramo izbrati ime!' je navdušeno vzkliknil.

Draco je globoko vzdihnil. 'Potem pa hočem nekaj spodobnih oblek!'

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Izbiranje imena ni minilo brez hude krvi. Draco je namreč kategorično zavračal vse predloge, ki niso bili 100% čarovniškega izvora. Tako je pri priči odpisal Blaiseovo Amaryllis, Hortensio in Hybiscus Malfoy. Že res, da je njegovi mami ime Narcissa, vendar to ne pomeni, da so v njegovi družini po ženski liniji izbirali imena otrok iz knjig 'Naš vrt' ali 'Botanika za vsakogar'. Tudi Gatkine Gloria, Venus in Desiree je niso odnesle nič bolje. Draco je Gatko obvestil, da je ime Desiree primerno kvečjemu za kakšno bunkeljsko barsko plesalko, nikakor pa ne za potomko Malfoyev. Ko sta Blaise in Gatka že skoraj izgubila živce, je Draco svečano razglasil, da si bo nadel ime svoje davno preminule prababice, Morgane Malfoy.

 

Naslednji korak je bil izbor oblek. Draco je pristal, da bo do prvega butika v Merjascoveeni poskusil zdržati v Gatkinih oblačilih, vendar niti minute dalje. Morgana Malfoy vendar ne more letati naokoli v sposojenih oblekah! Težave so nastopile, ker je bil Draco v svojem novem telesu še zmeraj dobrih deset centimetrov višji od Gatke. Na Dracu se je njeno povsem spodobno krilo šolske uniforme spremenilo v ultra mini.

'Ne,' je teatralno stokal Draco, medtem ko se je vrtel pred ogledalom, 'v tem nikakor ne morem ven! Pa še pulover mi je pretesen!'

'Samo do Merjascoveene zdrži!' mu je spodbudno prigovarjal Blaise.

'Prej moramo še k Rawsu...' je previdno dodala Gatka.

Draco je zavil z očmi. Življenje je postajalo iz minute v minuto bolj zapleteno...

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Raws je njihovo pripoved poslušal s povsem brezizraznim obrazom. Draco ves čas ni spregovoril niti besedice in zdelo se mu je, da Gatka in Blaise govorita že celo večnost.

Po nekaj trenutkih mučne tišine je profesor napojev vendarle spregovoril. Na Dracovo veliko olajšanje je izjavil, da bo podprl njihovo zgodbo o Morgani Malfoy, vendar pod pogojem, da vse o tem izve tudi ravnatelj. Draco je sicer hotel ugovarjati, a si je zadnji trenutek modro premislil. Raws je svoj govor zaključil z ubijalskim pogledom in z besedami: 'Seveda boste po koncu te šarade vsi trije ustrezno kaznovani.' 

Zdaj se Draco ni mogel več zadrževati. Zabini in Garkinsonova sta mu uničila življenje, zdaj bo pa še kaznovan za to?! 'Ampak... saj nisem jaz nič kriv!' je protestiral Draco.

Raws ga je strogo premeril, potem pa s posmehljivim tonom, ki je bil običajno rezerviran za Gryfondomovce, pripomnil: 'Prosim, brez ugovarjanja... _gospodična Malfoy_. Mimogrede, vaše krilo je v nasprotju s šolskim pravilnikom. Nabavite si novega!'

Draco si je želel, da bi se pogreznil v zemljo. 

¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Pot od Rawsovega kabineta do Merjascoveene je bila prava mora. Ob sobotah so ulice polne nadobudnih študentov. Draco je skušal ignorirati žvižge in opazke na račun prekratkega krila, a mu ni ravno najbolje uspevalo. Ko je ugotovil, da imajo njegovi besni odgovori ravno nasproten učinek od željenega, je slednjič utihnil.

'Nisem vedel, da je na Bradavičarki toliko perverznežev,' je jezno rekel Draco.

'Jaz tudi ne...' je malce grenko pristavila Gatka.

Draco je vztrajal, da ne bo prestopil praga trgovin z znižano robo, ker se njihova kvaliteta prav gotovo ne more kosati z znamkami. Tako so se slednjič znašli v 'Glamwitch', trgovini z vrtoglavimi cenami, a samimi svetovno znanimi čarovniškimi designerskimi oblačili.

Nekaj ur pozneje sta Gatka in Blaise obnemoglo obsedela na foteljih pred garderobami.

'Znorel bom...' je rekel Blaise. 'Če misli pomeriti še eno obleko, bom znorel!' je obupano ponavljal.

Gatka ga je pomirjujoče potrepljala po roki. 'Glej, da mu ne boš povedal za nov oddelek s spodnjim perilom!' ga je opozorila.

Vrata garderobe so se odprla... Draco je stal pred njima v glamurozni dolgi črni večerni obleki in vprašujoče gledal. 'No?' je nepotrpežljivo vprašal. 'Kako se vama zdi?'

'Kam hudiča pa misliš tole obleči, Malfoy!?' je besno zasikal Blaise. 

Po pravici povedano, Draco o tem ni razmišljal. Obleka je bila krasna, material fantastičen, cena sprejemljiva in, kar je bilo najpomembnejše, pristajala mu je kot ulita. Strogo je pogledal Blaisea in nepotrpežljivo odvrnil: 'Ne vem, Zabini! Morda na božični ples.'

'BOŽIČNI PLES!?' Blaise je bil čisto zgrožen. 'Saj sploh ne veš, kako dolgo bo trajal urok! Pred par urami si nad mano hotel izvesti vse tri prepovedane kletve, zdaj pa razmišljaš o _božičnem plesu_?!'

Resnici na ljubo, tudi Draca samega je malce begalo, kako hitro se je vživel v novo vlogo. Bržkone je estrogen zelo agresiven hormon...

Blaise ga je zgrabil za ramena in ga nič kaj nežno stresel. 'Zberi se, Malfoy! Se ti ne zdi nič narobe s tem?!'

Draco se je zazrl v svoja ramena in vzkliknil: 'Oh, seveda, prav imaš! Tu zraven vendar potrebujem modrček _brez_ naramnic!' Potem se je nasmehnil Blaiseu in čivknil: ‘Kako sem raztresen!' ter stopil nazaj v garderobo.

Blaise je nemočno zmajal z glavo. 'Ustvaril sem pošast,' je nesrečno rekel.

Gatka je obupano pokimala.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Nekje med trgovino s čevlji in drogerijo je Blaise oznanil svojo predajo. 'Jaz ne morem več,' je izjavil s poslednjimi močmi. 'Draco, lepo te prosim, zapravil si že več kot 100 guldov, vsi trije imemo roke polne vrečk in čez slabo uro bo večerja.'

Draco je malce pomislil, potem pa milostno dovolil vrnitev na Bradavičarko. Med potjo nazaj so na Dracovo veliko grozo naleteli na slavni gryfondomski trio.

'Bodi prijazen!' mu je na uho zasikala Gatka.

Estrogen ali testosteron, v Dracovem telesu zagotovo ni bilo hormona, ki bi pospeševal prostovoljno prijaznost do Gryfondomcev.

Potter se je prvi ustavil in se jezno obregnil ob Zabinija. 'Kje je Malfoy? Danes ste nam spet zasedli igrišče, čeprav bi morali mi imeti trening.'

Blaise je zdolgočaseno odvrnil: 'Če bi rad kaj v zvezi z quidditchem, pojdi k Nottu. Malfoy je na Durmstrangu.'

Gatka, ki je Draca ves čas počasi, a vztrajno tiščala naprej, je pripomnila: 'Če te zanima kaj več, lahko vprašaš njegovo sestrično! Tako ali tako se mi zdi, da bolj spada v Gryfondom kot pa k nam!'

Potem sta Blaise in Gatka na hitro zapustila prizorišče in tako pustila Draca samega s tremi Gryfondomci, ki so buljili vanj, kot da je pravkar priletel z Marsa. Zdaj je hočeš nočeš moral sprejeti igro.

'Morgana,' je s sladkim glasom spregovoril Draco in podal roko Weasleyu, ki je strmel vanj z odprtimi usti.

'Ronald... Ron... Weasley... Ron,' je zajecljal Weasley. 'To... tole pa sta Harry in Hermiona.'

Grangerjeva mu je precej nejevoljno segla v roko in tudi Potter ni kazal kakšnih posebnih znakov navdušenja.

Sledilo je nekaj trenutkov neprijetne tišine. Draco je vedel, da je pred odločilnim trenutkom svoje vohunske kariere.

'Oh, tukaj je vse tako krasno!' je slednjič izjavil. 'Tako mi je žal, da nisem tu že od prvega letnika... Potem mi ne bi bilo treba biti med temi groooznimi, zlooobnimi Spolzgadovci. Ahh.' Draco je žalobno zavzdihnil in melodramatično zavil z očmi.

Potter ga je sumničavo pogledal. 'In kako veš, da ne bi bila v Spolzgadu?' je predrzno vprašal.

Draco je za delček sekunde pozabil na igro. Potterja je že hotel kresniti po njegovem prevelikem gobcu, vendar se je obvladal. Prisiljeno se je zasmejal in odgovoril: 'Oh, saj ne vem zagotovo. Ampak vsi v družini so mi vedno govorili, da sem pravo nasprotje vseh Malfoyev. Vse bi dali za to, da bi bila malo bolj podobna Dracu...'

'Ubožica...' je sočutno rekel Weasley.

'Ja...' je vzdihnil Draco. 'Starši so me poslali sem, da bi si pridobila malce več spolzgadovskih vrednot, ampak jaz tega nočem!'

Draco se je v vlogo trpeče in tragično nerazumljene pripadnice Malfoyevega klana tako vživel, da je po desetih minutah njegovega monologa celo Grangerjeva gledala malce bolj prijazno. Očitno jo je pridobil s še posebej dramatičnim vložkom: 'Vedno sem se sramovala svoje družine, ker so tako zlobni do čarovnikov iz bunkeljskih družin... Sploh ne morem razumeti, kako lahko nekdo izusti tisto grozno besedo na B.'

Weasel ni potreboval skrbno izbranih besed. Zunanja fasada Morgane Malfoy je bila več kot dovolj.

Edini problem je bil Potter... Dracov monolog ga je očitno pustil hladnega.

'Kaj? Tvoji lastni starši so se te hoteli odpovedati?' je zgroženo vprašal Weasley in Draca sočutno potrepljal po roki, polni vrečk.

Seveda! _Starši_... To bi znalo prepričati Potterja.

Draco je ponovno zavzdihnil, sklonil glavo in tiho zašepetal: 'Saj niso moji pravi starši...' Potem je izpod dolgih trepalnic pogledal Potterja in čakal na reakcijo.

Nič. Potter ni niti trznil!

'Nikoli nisem poznala pravih staršev,' je z ranjenim glasom nadaljeval Draco. 'Morda... morda sem celo bunkeljskega porekla in me zato družina ne mara...' Draco si je sam pri sebi čestital. To je bila najboljša možna kombinacija laži, da si hkrati pridobi naklonjenost Potterja in Grangerjeve.

'Če boš imela kakšne probleme s Spolzgadovci, nam samo povej!' je vzkliknil Weasley. 'Imamo kar nekaj novih načinov, da...' Weasley na žalost ni uspel dokončati stavka, ker ga je Grangerjeva precej grobo sunila med rebra.

Očitno je šlo za pomembno informacijo, ki je ne zaupaju vsakomur... Draco je ocenil, da bo gryfondomski obrambni zid najlažje predreti pri najšibkejšem členu. V tem primeru je bil to več kot očitno Ron Weasley.

'Oh, najlepša hvala Ron!' je začivkal Draco in se zapeljivo nasmehnil. 'Saj te lahko kličem Ron, kajne?'

Weasley je zardel v zelo moteč odtenek rdeče in zmedeno odvrnil: 'Ja, seveda... Ron... ne Ronald... ja, Ron bo kar v redu...'

Grangerjeva je bila videti vedno bolj besna, Potter pa je vanj strmel z zelo sumničavim pogledom. Dracu je postalo malce neprijetno... Zdaj je bil čas za odhod v stilu.

'Lepo, da smo se spoznali! Upam, da se kmalu spet vidimo,' je rekel Draco, potem pa pogledal Weasleya naravnost v oči in dodal: 'Če bom imela težave, zdaj vem, na koga se lahko obrnem...' Draco se je še enkrat očarljivo nasmehnil in previdno odstopical proti vhodu v Bradavičarko.

Visoke pete so precej kočljiva zadeva...

¨¨¨¨¨

'Ne moremo je kar pustiti med tisto spolzgadovsko zalego!' Ron ni mogel razumeti, kako so lahko to nedolžno bitje angelskega videza tako brezsrčno prepustili na milost in nemilost Spolzgadovcem. Če se ji kaj zgodi – in bognedaj, da bi se – jo bodo imeli na vesti do konca življenja! 'Saj si slišal, da se sploh ne zna braniti pred mračnimi silami!' je vzkliknil Ron in očitajoče pogledal Harryja. 'Harry, moramo jo sprejeti v Dumbledorjevo armado!'

Harry je nejevoljno zamrmral: 'Ne vem, Ron... Nekaj sumljivega je na njej.'

Ron je bil čisto zaprepaden. Sumljivega!? Morgana je vendar utelešenje nedolžnosti in čistosti. Le kaj bi lahko bilo na njej sumljivega?! 'Lepo ti je povedala, da najbrž sploh ni sorodnica Malfoyev!'

'Daj no, Ron! Čisto isto barvo oči ima kot Malfoy,' ga je zavrnil Harry.

Ron je za trenutek utihnil. Deloma zato, ker nikakor ni mogel razumeti, kako je lahko Harry na taki seks bombi, kot je Morgana, od vseh delov telesa opazil ravno njene _oči_ , deloma pa ga je begalo, kako Harry ve, kakšne barve oči ima Malfoy.

'Harry, to je čisto tako, kot da bi tebe nekdo sodil po Dursleyevih, samo zato, ker ste v sorodu!' je pribil Ron odločno.

Harry je zavzdihnil, nato pa skomignil z rameni: 'Zaradi mene lahko pride! Saj tako ali tako nič več ne počnemo kaj prepovedanega.'

Ko se je življenje na Bradavičarki po incidentih v 5. letniku ponovno vrnilo na stare tire, je Dumbledorjeva armada postala navadna legalna obšolska dejavnost.  
Spolzgadovci sicer še vedno niso bili zaželjeni, a to ni bilo nič nenavadnega. Spolzgadovci niso bili _nikjer_ preveč zaželjeni. S sestanki DA so nadaljevali, ker so se ure obrambe pred mračnimi silami tudi letos sprevrgle v manjšo katastrofo. Profesor Confuzny je bil vzorčni primerek raztresenega profesorja. Eno in isto snov so obravnavali tudi po pet ur zapored, ker je profesor sproti pozabljal, kaj so že jemali in česa ne. Redno je tudi pozabljal imena protiurokov in njegov priljubljeni stavek je bil: _Se ne spomnim čisto natančno_... Skratka, živ obup!

'Super, Harry!' je zažarel Ron ob Harryjevem odgovoru. 'Kdo pa jo bo povabil?'

Harry ga je pisano pogledal in razdraženo odvrnil: 'Tisti, ki se je tega spomnil!'

Ron je zadovoljno prikimal. 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Medtem so Draco, Blaise in Gatka skupini Spolzgadovcev priredili manjše predavanje na temo 'Morgana Malfoy in njena vloga na Bradavičarki'. Z resnično identiteto Morgane so bili seznanjeni samo tisti, ki so bili po Dracovem mnenju vredni zaupanja.

Na ta seznam je Draco moral po sili razmer uvrstiti vse sošolce, s katerimi je delil spalnico.

Nott je odločno protestiral: 'S _tem_ telesom ne moreš deliti spalnice s fanti, Malfoy! Samo dekoncentriral nas boš!'

Draco ga je nasršeno zavrnil: 'Tudi Zabini mora deliti spalnico s samimi fanti, pa to ne vpliva na njegovo koncentracijo!'

'To je sicer res,' je po tehtnem premisleku izjavil Blaise, 'ampak nihče od vas se po mojih kriterijih ne kvalificira kot moteči faktor.'

Slednjič so uspeli skleniti kompromis – Draco lahko spi še naprej v fantovski spalnici, če se odpove novi svileni spalni srajci. Po skupni sobi lahko paradira le v svoji stari pižami.

Draco je pristal le s težkim srcem. Navsezadnje ga je nova spalna srajca stala 9 guldov!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Slab teden pozneje je Draco, ki ni bil nikoli prav velik ljubitelj slaščic, pri zajtrku pojedel štiri čokoladne rogljičke in dve tortici. Na koncu je od nekod privlekel še vrečko čokoladnih žab.

Zabini je prizor opazoval z zlobnim nasmeškom, potem pa se je sklonil k Dracu in mu prišepnil: 'Če ti bo prišlo v navado, se za Božični ples ne boš več stlačil v tisto obleko!'

Draco se je besno zazrl v Zabinija. Že vso jutro je razmišljal, kakšne pošasti so Gryfondomci, ker mu po vseh v srce segajočih zgodbicah še vedno niso ponudili varnega zavetja. In zdaj ga mislijo mučiti še Spolzgadovci? Nenadoma se je bes spremenil v zelo neprijetno kepo v grlu, v očeh ga je zapeklo in Draco je v tistem trenutku začutil, da mora čimdlje stran od spolzgadovske mize.

Blaise je zaprepadeno strmel za njim: 'Kaj pa sem takega rekel?'

Gatka je zmajala z glavo in zaupno zašepetala: 'Zdi se mi, da smo bili pravkar priča zelo hudemu primeru PMS-ja.'

Blaise se je prijel za glavo in zastokal: 'Kaj nam res ne bo nič prihranjeno?!'

'Poslušaj, Blaise. Draco se je moral v tednu dni privaditi na telo, za katerega bi v normalnih razmerah in po naravni poti imel 16 let časa... Mislim, da se še kar dobro drži!' je strokovno razložila Gatka.

...

Draco je želel čimprej doseči kopalnico na koncu hodnika in izbrisati sledi solz, ki so mu iz popolnoma neznanega razloga še vedno silile iz oči. To je več kot neumno! Če ga bo kdo videl v tem stanju, bo Draco nad njim prisiljen izvesti eno od prepovedanih kletev. Ali pa kar vse... Človek ne more biti nikoli preveč previden!

Tik pred ciljem je Draco popolnoma nepričakovano naletel na Rona Weasleya. Pravzaprav se je zaletel vanj, ker je vso pot uporno strmel v tla.

'Oh, oprosti! Je vse v redu?' je zaskrbljeno vprašal Weasley.

Draco si je vzel par sekund za premislek. Morda to naključno srečanje niti ni tako slabo. Če se že cmeri takole brez razloga, potem lahko to vsaj izkoristi! Odkimal je in ob tem glasno posmrkal.

'Spolzgadovci so krivi, ali ne?!' je besno zavpil Weasley.

Te solze niti niso tako napačne! Draco je pokimal.

Weasley je bil videti ves iz sebe. 'Morgana, poslušaj! Mislim, da bi morala priti na naslednji sestanek našega... erm... krožka. Verjemi, da ti bo koristilo.'

Draco se je komaj zadržal, da se mu ustnice niso razlezle v zmagoslaven nasmešek. 'Z veseljem! Kje vas lahko najdem?'

Weasley je previdno pogledal po hodniku in zašepetal: 'Jutri ob šestih v sedmem nadstropju!'

'Torej se vidiva jutri,' se je nasmehnil Draco in mimo zardevajočega Weasleya stopil v kopalnico.

To je bilo že skoraj prelahko!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Naslednjega dne ob pol sedmih zvečer je Draco stal med člani Dumbledorjeve armade v sobi KŽTD in poslušal Potterja, ki je delil ukaze in se nasploh obnašal, kot da ima že najmanj dvajset let licenco za profesorja.

Očitno jih je urok za razoroževanje že dolgočasil, kajti na Potterjev ukaz, naj se razdelijo v pare, je Zacharias Smith zavil z očmi in vprašal: 'Že spet?'

Prisotnost nove članice je povzročila manjšo zmedo pri razdeljevanju po parih. Število je bilo zdaj neparno in velik del moške populacije DA je jasno kazal, da si želijo svoje palice usmeriti prav v Morgano Malfoy. Nekaj časa je v sobi vladala prava zmeda in dekleta so novo članico prebadala z morilskimi pogledi. Potem je Potter odločil, da bo Morganina partnerka Hermiona Granger.

Draco si ne bi nikoli mislil da je možno Potterja v novem telesu sovražiti še bolj kot v prejšnjem. Očitno se je motil...

Tudi Grangerjeva ni bila videti preveč evforična nad novo razdelitvijo. Draco je razorožitvene uroke obvladal že od doma in ko ji je brez posebnega truda že petič zaporedoma zbil palico iz roke, ga je stvar začela dolgočasiti.

'Nisi rekla, da nimaš pojma o obrambi pred mračnimi silami?!' je besno zasikala Grangerjeva.

Draco je pozabil na prvo pravilo laganja – če veliko lažeš, moraš imeti prekleto dober spomin. Hudiča! Pa še Potter se je ravno v tistem trenutku postavil poleg njiju. 'Oh, samo malce začetniške sreče,' se je nedolžno nasmehnil Draco in še enkrat zamahnil z roko...

Potter ga je še vedno prebadal s svojim kretenskimi zelenimi očmi in Draco je vedel, da si bo moral izmisliti kaj boljšega. Obrnil se je k Potterju in priliznjeno dodal: 'Sicer pa mi uspeva samo zato, ker zna Harry tako krasno razlagati!'

Potter ga je še enkrat premeril s sumničavim pogledom, potem pa brez besed odšel!

Dracu je bilo že od nekdaj jasno: Potter ne pozna niti najosnovnejšega bontona! 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Naslednja tri srečanja DA so bila živ dolgčas.

Draco se je spraševal, če je prijaznost še vedno nujno potrebna, kajti navsezadnje ima vsaka stvar svoje meje... Uroke, ki so jih vadili, pozna vsak, ki ima starše z vsaj malo pojma o mračnih silah, že od doma!

Trenutno bi Dracu mnogo bolj koristil krožek obrambe proti mračnim silam estrogena... Ko se je Draco v dobrih starih časih in dobrem starem telesu dolgočasil, je zmeraj začutil neustavljivo potrebo po norčevanju iz drugih. Zdolgočasena Morgana Malfoy pa je čutila neustavljivo potrebo po flirtanju.

Najbolj zanimiva in najlažja tarča je bil Ron Weasley. Ne samo zato, ker je uspel vsakič izpasti kot tepec (kar je Draca neskončno zabavalo), ampak tudi zato, ker je zadeva zmeraj razbesnela Grangerjevo (kar je bilo skoraj enako zabavno). Pa tudi ostali člani DA so bili kar zabavne tarče. Na tretjem srečanju so se Morgani Malfoy metali pod noge že skoraj vsi moški člani DA.

Razen Potterja.

Draco tega nikakor ni mogel razumeti. Kolikor mu je bilo znano, se je Potter še lansko leto slinil po Changovi, torej bi se dalo logično sklepati, da se zanima za dekleta. Kako lahko potem tako očitno ignorira Morgano Malfoy!? Mar Morgana ni dovolj dobra za Svetega Potterja?! Draco je bil mnenja, da Potter s svojo ogabno brazgotino in pet številk prevelikami cunjami ne more ravno biti pretirano izbirčen.

Obstajala je samo ena razumna razlaga – Harry Potter je brez vsakršnega smisla za estetiko!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Četrto srečanje DA je bilo zadnje pred Božičnim plesom.

Panika okoli izbire partnerjev se je že začela in v zraku je vladala napetost. Draco je med kosilom zavrnil tri Drznvraanovce, dva Pihpuffovca (spodoben Spolzgadovec pač nikoli ne bi šel na ples s Pihpuffovcem!) in enega Gryfondomca. Nekaj časa se je igral z mislijo, da bi vprašal Weasleya... Potem bi se lahko ves večer naslajal nad obupano Grangerjevo. Vendar, od te namere ga je odvrnil še vedno živ spomin na Weasleyevo predlanskoletno obleko. Ali karkoli že je pač _tisto_ bilo...

Tudi med člani DA ni bilo nobenega pametnega kandidata. Posebno nadležen je bil Ernie Macmillan, ki se nikakor ni dal odgnati. Ernie je imel tri lastnosti, zaradi katerih se Draco niti mrtev ne bi pojavil z njim na Božičnem plesu. Prvič – od Morgane je bil manjši za dobrih pet centimetrov. Drugič – bil je obupno dolgočasen. Tretjič – bil je Pihpuffovec.

Ernie je bil tako prekleto vztrajen, da je bilo Dracu slednjič dovolj in je glasno rekel: 'Žal sem že oddana!'

Ernie se je namrdnil: 'A res? S kom pa greš, če smem vprašat?'

'Z Zabinijem,' je brez pomisleka bleknil Draco.

Draco je za svojim hrbtom zaslišal glasen vzdih razočaranja. Glas je pripadal kodrolasemu Pihpuffovcu, čigar imena si Draco nikakor ni mogel zapomniti. Kaj res mora biti magnet za prav vse Pihpuffovce?!

Takoj zatem je Potter oznanil, da bodo ponovno skušali priklicati varuha, kar je Draca malce zmedlo. Kakšne varuhe? Mar bodo imeli seanso?

Tako je obstal sredi sobe in opazoval bele bliske iz palic, ki so se spreminjali v najrazličneješe živali. Draco ni najbolje razumel pomena teh varuhov. Recimo, lev, tiger ali pitbull - to bi človek razumel. Kako te bosta branila labod ali vidra, pa je bila za Draca nerešljiva uganka.

'Tega pa ne znaš, kaj?' se je nenadoma zaslišalo izza njegovega hrbta. Vsevedni Potter!

'Ne,' je odkimal Draco.

'Me sploh ne preseneča,' je mirno rekel Potter.

Draco se je zahvalil dejstvu, da Potter stoji za njim, ker je tako lahko nemoteno zavil z očmi. Naslednji trenutek ga je Potter precej nepričakovano zgrabil za roko, v kateri je držal palico, drugo roko pa je položil na njegov bok. Draco je ponovno preklel estrogen, ki je očitno spet silil na površje. In od kdaj Potter uporablja aftershave? 

'Ave zavetnikum. Ponovi!' je ukazal Potter in ga pri tem še močneje potegnil k sebi. 'Pomisli na nekaj prijetnega!'

Draco je ugotovil da ima ženska anatomija ob določenih trenutkih precejšnje prednosti... Po tretjem poskusu se je iz Dracove palice zabliskala bela svetloba in se počasi spremenila v majhnega, ljubkega dihurčka.

Grangerjeva je planila v glasen smeh.

Draco se je obrnil k njej in ledeno vprašal: 'Lahko izvem, kaj je tako smešno?'

Grangerjeva je odkimala in rekla: 'Na nekaj zelo smešnega sem se spomnila... Pravzaprav na tvojega bratranca.'

Draco je uprl roko v bok in počasi izjavil: 'Se ti zdi dihur smešen? Jaz s to tvojo vidro ne bi bila tako glasna!'

'Morda res nimaš prave živali za varuha, Morgana...' je srdito planila Grangerjeva. 'Mislim namreč, da se dihurke ne gonijo vse leto.'

V sobi je zavladala popolna tišina.

Potem je Draco storil nekaj, kar si je želel že dve leti, pa si v fantovskem telesu ni mogel privoščiti. Hermiono Granger je pošteno kresnil po nosu... Potem je odkorakal iz sobe, se ustavil na vratih in ponosno izjavil: 'Mimogrede – to ni dihur, ampak hermelin!'

To je bil konec vohunske kariere Morgane Malfoy.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Ron je zamišljeno korakal gor in dol po gryfondomski dnevni sobi in razpredal o možnih razlagah za Morganino vedenje: 'Res ne verjameš, da jo je prisilil?!'

'Ron že tretjič ti pravim, da ne! Prosim te, ne verjemi ji več niti besedice!' je odvrnil Harry.

'Zabini...' je skozi zobe stisnil Ron. 'Kaj pa sploh vemo o tem Zabiniju?'

'Ne prav veliko,' je rekel Harry. 'In moram reči, da me niti ne zanima kaj preveč.'

Ron je vzdihnil in se sesedel v fotelj. Še vedno je bil prepričan, da je Morgana Malfoy nedolžna žrtev spolzgadovskih spletk... Morda jo je tale Zabini celo uklel z Imperatorjevo kletvijo.

'Si povabil Hermiono na ples?' je spremenil temo Harry.

Ron je pokimal. Saj mu kaj drugega niti ni preostalo. Tako je Hermiona postala vsaj malce boljše volje po tistem incidentu z Morgano.

'Ti si se že odločil, s kom greš?' je zanimalo Rona.

'Morda sploh ne bom šel,' je čemerno odvrnil Harry.

Ron je v trenutku planil pokonci: 'Ne pride v poštev! Če bom jaz moral plesati, boš tudi ti! Zdaj, kar takoj grem iskat Ginny, ti jo pa končno povabi!'

Harry je globoko zavzdihnil: 'No prav... Upam, da bo letos vsaj kaj alkohola.'

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco se je iz zadnjega srečanja DA vrnil zelo dobre volje.

'Zabini, na Božični ples me pelješ!' je veselo oznanil, ko je vstopil v spolzgadovsko dnevno sobo.

'Pri vseh svojih snubcih si izbral _mene_ , Malfoy?' je presenečeno vprašal Blaise.

Draco je pokimal. 'To si štej v posebno čast, Zabini. In ne drzni se pritoževati, ker je vse skupaj tako in tako tvoja krivda!'

Blaise na to ni našel ustreznega komentarja.

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Božični ples je bil to leto malce spremenjen. 'Uradni del' se je kot vedno odvijal v Veliki dvorani, 'neuradni del' pa je sledil pri Treh metlah.

Draco je imel manjše težave z make-upom, a se ga je na srečo usmilila Gatka. Potem je ugotovil, da se torbica ne ujema s čevlji, in se je šel preobut. Na njegovo veliko veselje se je barva Zabinijeve kravate popolnoma ujemala z odtenkom Morganinega nakita, tako da je bilo na srečo vse popolno. Razen tega, da ga je Blaise čakal skoraj eno uro in je vmes trikrat zagrozil, da bo šel kar spat, če se pri priči ne odpravita.

...

Takoj ko sta sedla za mizo, je Draco Blaisea poslal po punč.

Blaise ga je vprašujoče pogledal: 'Draco si ti malo pozabil, da jaz _vem_ , kdo si?'

Draco se je namrdnil in se nejevoljno odpravil proti skledi s punčem.

V tistem trenutku so skozi vrata stopili štirje Gryfondomovci. Vsi so bili videti blazno slabe volje, razen male Weasleyevke, ki se je navdušeno obešala na Potterjevo roko. Grangerjeva je na žalost izvedla urok celjenja in njen nos ni bil več tako svinjsko zatečen kot prejšnji dan. Kljub temu ni bila videti preveč zadovoljna. Weasley in Potter sta se držala, kot da sta na prisilnem delu.

Draco je nenadoma postal zelo dobre volje. Bolje skoraj ne bi moglo biti... Njegova frizura je bila brezhibna. Make-up tudi. Obleka perfektna. Morgana Malfoy je bila prava slika popolnosti. Če je k temu dodal še poželjive in zavistne poglede ter vidno nerazpoloženi gryfondomski trio, je bila stvar več kot popolna. Po nekajminutnem prepričevanju mu je na plesišče uspelo zvleči precej nataknjenega Blaisea. 

'Lahko nehaš voditi, Malfoy?!' je jezno zasikal Blaise.

'Počakaj, da se skoncentriram!' ga je zavrnil Draco.

Ko sta se končno približno ujela, je začel Draco čez Blaisevo ramo z zanimanjem opazovati okolico. Pred odrom sta se v manjši prepirček zapletla Roger Davies in njegova spremljevalka, ki je Draco sicer ni poznal, a je o njej več kot dovolj povedal kroj obleke, ki je boleče očitno izpostavil njena mnogo preveč zalita meča.

Ron Weasley je prek Grangerkine glave vsake toliko Zabinija prebodel z morilskim pogledom.

Potter bi očitno potreboval kratek plesni tečaj, pa tudi mali Weasleyevki ne bi nič škodil.

Še nekdo je z morilskim pogledom streljal proti Dracu in Zabiniju. Kodrolasi Pihpuffovec očitno ni znal častno prenesti poraza! Že res, da Susan Bones Morgani Malfoy ne seže niti do kolen, ampak zanj je še predobra. Vsak naj igra v svoji ligi! Draco je zaničljivo pihnil tik ob Blaisevem ušesu.

'Kaj je spet?!' je nepotrpežljivo vprašal Blaise.

Draco je začel opisovati dogodke z zadnjega srečanja DA in po končani pripovedi o reakciji skodranega Pihpuffovca je Zabini nenadoma postal zelo dobre volje. Zabinija so včasih spravile v dobro voljo resnično najbolj bedaste stvari!

Potem se je začel ples, med katerim je bilo treba menjavati partnerje, in Draco je kaj kmalu pristal v Potterjevih rokah.

'Imaš kaj proti, če jaz vodim?' je s sladkim glasom vprašal Draco, ker je bil prepričan, da bo po kratkem postopku znorel, če se misli Potter vso pesem samo prestopati z noge na nogo.

'Kdaj se vrne Malfoy?' je namesto odgovora vprašal Potter.

Draco se je za trenutek presenečno ustavil. Mar se je Potterju dokončno strgalo? 'Zakaj pa te to zanima?' je vprašal Draco in skušal ponovno ujeti ritem.

Potter je skomignil z rameni. 'Ker to pomeni, da boš potem ti končno odšla.'

Draco je bil popolnoma zmeden. Da ga Potter sovraži, je bilo splošno znano in razumljivo dejstvo. A kaj tako groznega je storila Morgana, da se je hoče znebiti? To mu nikakor ni bilo jasno.

'Zakaj me ne maraš, Pot... Harry?' je vprašal Draco, ki je šele zdaj opazil, da sta nehala plesati in da se Potter naslanja na steno in ga motri z zelo zaničljivim pogledom.

'Ker mislim, da si navadna hinavka! Poleg tega si popolnoma zmešala Rona, udarila Hermiono in zaradi tebe se moja prijatelja kregata že najmanj tri tedne!' je jezno zaključil Potter.

Draco se je moral nasmehniti. Potter in njegova razvpita sposobnost empatije! Vse za svoje omejene prijatelje... Tipično gryfondomsko.

'Se ti zdi smešno, kaj?!' je besno zasikal Potter.

Draco mu je že hotel zabrusiti, da ni on odgovoren za Weasleyev libido in da je Grangerjeva lahko srečna, ker jo je odnesla zgolj z zatečenim nosom, ko je od nekod prineslo Rona Weasleya s kozarcem firewhiskeya v roki.

'Finnigan ga deli za odrom,' je sporočil Weasley, potem pa so vsi trije složno utihnili.

Potter se je prvi zganil. 'Grem po kozarec,' je sporočil in pustil Draca samega z obupno zardevajočim Weasleyem.

'Torej, Morgana ... erm ... hotel sem ti povedati, da ... um ... da si mi zelo všeč ... in...'

Draco je globoko zavzdihnil. Kako patetično! Tega ni mogel več poslušati. Weasleya je prijel za roko in zašepetal: 'Ron, srček, žal mi je, ampak ne bo šlo... Veš, sem zaročena.'  
Zaročena?! Od kod pa mu je zdaj to padlo v glavo?!

Weasley je bil šokiran. 'Oh... Ampak, saj si stara šele 16 let!'

Draco je pokimal. 'Ja, ampak v družini Malfoy imamo dogovorjene zakone...' je bleknil. Laganje mu je šlo vedno bolje od rok...

Weasleyev izraz na obrazu je bil čudna mešanica razočaranja in olajšanja.

'Smem izvedeti, s kom si zaročena?' je še vprašal.

'Z Zmagoslafom Levyjem,' je v hipu ustrelil Draco. 

Weasley je zamrmral nekaj nerazločnih besed, potem pa rekel: 'Čestitam!' in se ves poparjen vrnil na plesišče.

Draco se je utrujeno naslonil na steno. Tole se mora čimprej končati, drugače bo končal v Svetem Mungu!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Zabava se je preselila v Tri metle.

Blaise je Draca izgubil nekje med šankom in odrom za karaoke. Telo Morgane Malfoy je preneslo občutno manjše količine alkohola kot telo Draca Malfoya, a očitno je nekdo o tem pozabil obvestiti Draca. Kmalu po tem, ko je Blaise obhodil ves šank in pregledal žensko stranišče, se je iz zvočnikov oglasilo: 'Zdaj pa en glasen aplavz za našo plavolaso lepotičko, ki nam bo zapela dober star bunkeljski hit iz osemdesetih – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!'

Blaiseu je bilo v hipu jasno, kdo stoji na odru za karaoke...

Hermiona Granger je sedela pri šanku, obdana s praznimi steklenicami maslenuška, in srepo strmela proti odru... 'Poglej jih, Harry,' je zaničujoče izjavila, 'kot živali so...' 

Pod odrom se je zbrala večja množica predstavnikov moškega spola in glasno skandirala... Hermiona je v zadnjih tednih prvič v življenju spoznala, kaj pomeni sovražiti z dušo in telesom. Sovražila je Morgano Malfoy, bolj kot je kdajkoli verjela, da je zmožna sovražiti drugo človeško bitje. 'Še eno!' je zavpila natakarju in odrinila kup praznih steklenic pred sabo.

'Ne bi šla spat, Hermiona?' je vprašal Harry previdno.

Hermiona se je zavedala, da ima maskaro razmazano skoraj do vratu in da ji lasje štrlijo na vse strani, a to jo je zdaj prav malo brigalo! Preslišala je Harryjev komentar in nadaljevala: 'Z Zmagoslafom, Harry... Pa ravno z njim! Kako je lahko padel na tako blesavo kokoš!' Za nekaj trenutkov je utihnila, nato pa jo je popadel naval glasnega pijanskega smeha. 'Oh, Harry, veš, kaj sem pravkar ugotovila...' je v smehu izjavila in se zazibala na barskem stolčku. 'Ugotovila sem, da sva ravno midva edina, ki si želiva, da Malfoy pride čimprej nazaj... A ni to smešno?!' Preden je Harry uspel odgovoriti, se je zastrmela vanj in rekla: 'Čeprav... čeprav mi ni jasno, zakaj je tudi tebi toliko do tega...' Potem je zamahnila z roko in se s težavo skobacala s stola. 'Mislim, da bom počasi šla...' je svečano oznanila in se počasi odzibala proti izhodu.

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

'Blaise, pojdi in ga spravi stran od tam!' je odločno ukazala Gatka.

Blaise je strmel v Draca, ki se je ravnokar nehal vrteti okrog droga sredi plesišča, zdaj pa se je brezsramno pozibaval, ujet med dva ogromna Gryfondomovca iz sedmega letnika.

'Saj me bosta raztrgala, če ga odpeljem!' je vzkliknil Blaise. Gryfondomovca sta bila namreč neprijetna kombinacija mišic, nizkega IQ-ja in še nižjega tolerančnega praga.

Gatka očitno ni poslušala. Odločno ga je potisnila proti plesoči trojici.

Zabini je zavil z očmi, se odkašljal in Draca potrepljal po rami: 'Morgana? Pridi, greva spat!'

Desni Gryfondomovec se je grozeče obrnil k Blaiseu: 'Se ti ne zdi, da bo gospodična že sama povedala, kdaj in s kom hoče oditi?'

Blaise je z morilskim pogledom ošvrknil Draca, ki se je očitno zabaval kot že dolgo ne. 'A bi _gospodična_ blagovolila kaj ziniti?!' je besno zasikal proti Dracu.

Na Blaisevo veliko olajšanje je bil Draco še vedno dovolj priseben, da je dojel resnost situacije. Kljub temu slovo od Gryfondomcev ni minilo brez hihitanja in spogledovanja. Na Blaisevo ogorčenje se je Draco zmenil za kavo, naslednji dan ob petih popoldan...

Tik pred izhodom iz lokala je Draco ugotovil, da je na odru pozabil torbico.

'Jaz jo grem iskat, da se ne boš spet kje zataknil,' je jezno rekel Blaise. 'Ti pa me počakaj tukaj in da se mi nikamor ne premakneš!' je še ukazal ter posadil Draca na stol med obešalnike.

Dracu se je zazdelo, da je s stolom nekaj narobe, ker je imel občutek, da se ziba sem ter tja, zato je raje vstal. Blaise je bil tako zloben! Če ga je že vtaknil v to telo, potem bi mu lahko vsaj dovolil, da se zabava v njem!

Nenadoma ga je nekdo zagrabil za ramena in ga obrnil k sebi... 'Ron?!' je vprašujoče vzkliknil Draco.

Weasley je imel v krvi očitno še nekaj več promilov alkohola kot Morgana. Brez besed ga je potegnil k sebi in še preden se je Draco dobro zavedel, kaj se dogaja, je začutil Weasleyeve ustnice na svojih. Morda je bila kriva obilica alkohola ali pa estrogena v krvi, Dracovi možgani so ukaze _odpri_ oči in _zapri_ usta očitno poslali v kontra smeri, in tako je Draco storil ravno obratno... Ko se je končno odlepil od Weasleyevih ustnic, je potreboval nekaj dodatnih sekund, da je slednjič le odprl oči. Weasley, ki si je medtem že uspel obleči jakno, se je sklonil k Dracovem ušesu in zašepetal 'Čao, bejbi,' mu pomežiknil, potem pa izginil skozi vrata.

Ko se je Blaise vrnil s pozabljeno torbico, je našel Draca, kako zasanjano strmi v napol odprta vhodna vrata.

'Kaj hudiča pa je narobe s tabo?!' je nejevoljno vprašal.

Draco se je obrnil k Blaiseu in vzdihnil: 'Tale Ronči pa je res car!'

Blaisea je ta izjava dokončno prepričala,da morajo za _Trangenderis_ po kratkem postopku iznajti učinkovit protiurok. Če ni že prepozno...

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Naslednje jutro se je Draco le s težavo spravil iz postelje in se še v polsnu odpravil v kopalnico. Ko se je pogledal v ogledalo, vanj ni več zrla Morgana Malfoy, temveč dobri stari Draco. Sicer z razmazanim make-upom in uhani, a v svoji nekdanji podobi...

Draca je vrnitev starega telesa navdajala z mešanimi občutki. Po eni strani je komaj čakal, da bo lahko opustil narejeno prijaznost do Gryfondomovcev in da bo Potterja spet začel obmetavati z žaljivkami, po drugi strani pa je imel občutek, da bo kar malce pogrešal Morgano Malfoy. Predvsem njen učinek na okolico...

Draco je po rokah prekladal prejšnji dan kupljeno senčilo za veke srebrno-zelenih odtenkov in razmišljal, da ga žal ne bo nikoli mogel uporabiti. Pa tudi Gryfondomca iz 7. letnika mu nikoli ne bosta mogla pokazati alternativne oblike njunega najljubšega prepovedanega položaja pri quidditchu. Bilo je, kot da bi se vrnil z zelo zabavnih počitnic. Vendar, povsod je lepo, a doma je vseeno najlepše!

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Spolzgadovci so vrnitev Draca Malfoya sprejeli z velikim olajšanjem.

'Kot Draco znaš biti obupno nadležen,' je izjavil Zabini, 'ampak kot Morgana si mi pa požrl vsaj dve leti življenja.'

'Ja...' je ironično odvrnil Draco. 'Me pa res zanima, čigava krivda je bila vse skupaj...'

Dracu se je zdelo, da kar čuti, kako se mu po žilah znova pretaka testosteron. Občutek je bil fantastičen!

Ko je zjutraj vstopil v Veliko dvorano, se je iz moškega dela študentov Bradavičarke složno izvil globok vzdih razočaranja. Draco se je zaničljivo namrdnil. Kakšni tepci!

Nenadoma je od nekod prineslo Grangerjevo, ki se mu je vrgla okrog vratu in olajšano vzkliknila: 'Hvalabogu, da si spet tukaj!'

Draco je bil zgrožen. Mar ga najrazličnejši Weasleyi, Pihpuffovci in brezkrvne kokoši res nikoli ne bodo nehali nadlegovati?!

Weasley je bil videti, kot da mu je nekdo požrl mlade. 'Ne zaslužiš si takšnih sorodnikov, Malfoy!' je besno siknil, ko je mimo Draca stopil v Veliko dvorano.

Zadnji v vrsti je bil Potter. 'Malfoy!' je olajšano vzkliknil in Dracu se je za trenutek zazdelo, da se njegovo telo še ni čisto dokončno znebilo estrogena, kajti Potterjev blesavi aftershave je nanj učinkoval podobno kot pred par dnevi.

'Kaj bi rad, Brazgotinec?!' se je namrdnil Draco.

'Ugotovil sem, da obstajajo ljudje, ki bi jih lahko sovražil še bolj kot tebe!' ga je obvestil Potter.

Draco ni vedel zakaj, a ta odgovor ga je kar malce pogrel. 'Poslušaj, Potter!' je jezno odvrnil in prekrižal roke na prsih. 'Da sva si na jasnem – _nikoli_ ne boš sovražil _nikogar_ bolj od mene, razumeš?!'

'Odjebi, Malfoy!' je veselo odvrnil Potter in se z nasmeškom odpravil proti gryfondomski mizi.

Življenje je spet postalo normalno.

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Gatka je zaprla knjigo 'Vse, kar ste si vedno želeli vedeti o Spreminjanju oblike, pa si niste upali vprašati,' in razglasila: 'Zdaj vem, kako se da _Transgenderis_ tempirati na točno določen čas.'

Blaise in Draco sta bila ravno sredi pakiranja Morganinih oblek v škatle. Draco namreč ni imel srca, da bi jih vrgel proč, prav tako pa še ni bil pripravljen, da bi jih podaril komu drugemu. 

Ob Gatkinem obvestilu je Zabini rahlo trznil. 'Resno?!' je radovedno vprašal. 'Koliko ur je minimum?'

'Dvanajst,' je odvrnila Gatka.

Blaise je hrepeneče opazoval rdečo obleko, ki jo je ravnokar držal v rokah, in še enkrat vprašal: 'Pa si prepričana, da znaš?'

Gatka se je pretegnila na postelji in pomembno izjavila: 'Ne dvomi vame, Zabini. Vsaj pri spreminjanju oblike ne.'

Blaise je še enkrat pogledal obleko, potem pa se je obrnil k Dracu in vprašal: 'Kdaj točno si zmenjen s tistima Gryfondomovcema?'

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Morgana Malfoy je dokaj hitro zbledela iz spomina dijakov Bradavičarke. Le tu in tam se je ob dolgih zimskih nočeh pojavila v sanjah Rona Weasleya.

Dva gryfondomska zasledovalca pa nista nikoli pozabila črnolase gospodične Isabel Bizani, ki je izginila prav tako skrivnostno, kot se je pojavila...


End file.
